Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the method of manufacturing circuit having lamination layer using LDS (Laser Direct Structuring), and more particularly, in which can form circuit structure of single-layer to multiple-layer on the surface of injection-molded piece in the shape of plane or curved surface, metal product, glasses, ceramic, rubber or other material.
Description of the Related Art
In general, Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or f (FLEXIBLE)—the PCB is used for the circuit implementation for electronic device. In the related art, copper-clad circuit is patterned on an epoxy double-sided resin such as a FR-4, and multiple-layer structure is manufactured by adding copper-clad circuit patternization after the formation of insulator for multiple-layer structure.
However, in the related art such as PCB or F-PCB, circuit having multiple-layer structure cannot be laminated during formation of 3-dimensional free curved-surface due to the difficulty of copper foil's adhesion and uniformity of patterning.
Thus, an antenna, a speaker or the like is manufactured as an example primarily to form single-layer wiring by using LDS method previously. However, suggestion for the method to laminate a circuit having multiple-layer in 3-dimensional free curved surface shape is proposed.